pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Arbuckle
James Arbuckle (1700 - 1742?) was an Irish poet and literary critic, associated politically with Presbyterianism and Whiggism. Life Arbuckle's birthplace was possibly Belfast, but he was the son of a Presbyterian minister in Dublin. He was educated at Glasgow University, where his studies were disrupted by his struggles against Calvinist authorities (concerning the right of students to cast votes for the university's rectorship). He espoused the philosophy of Anthony Ashley-Cooper, 3rd Earl of Shaftesbury.The Oxford Companion to English Literature, 6th Edition. Edited by Margaret Drabble, Oxford University Press, 2000 Pp 36 His first published work was Snuff (1717), a mock-epic, which won praise from Allan Ramsay. It was followed by Glotta; or, The Clyde (1721), a tribute to Scottish life and scenery in which the most ordinary topics (such as golf and swimming) are depicted in high-flown language. In 1723 he returned to Dublin, where, under the patronage of Robert Molesworth, 1st Viscount Molesworth, he edited the Weekly Journal, The Tribune and Hibernicus's Letters (a journal of essays later republished in two volumes, 1729). In 1735 he published a scathing satirical attack on Jonathan Swift, whom he had once befriended, entitled Momus Mistaken with which he inadvertently dented his own reputation. He intended to publish translations of classical works but nothing came of these plans. He became a schoolmaster in northern Ireland and his later life is obscure. His death has been given various dates between 1734 and 1747. Writing His style was similar to that of Alexander Pope, of whom he was clearly an admirer.Stewart p.81 Recognition Some of his classical translations and other manuscript poetry are now in the National Library of Wales. Publications Poetry *''Snuff: A poem''. Edinburgh: James M'euen, 1719. *''Glotta: A poem. Glasgow: William Duncan, 1721. *''A Poem Inscribed to the Dublin Society. Dublin: R. Reilly, for George Ewing, 1737. *''Momus Mistaken: A fable, occasioned by the publication of the works of the Revd. Dr. Swift''. 1735. Non-fiction *''An Epistle to the Right Honourable Thomas Earl of Hadington: On the death of Joseph Addison, Esq''. London: T. Cox, 1719. *''A Collection of Letters and Essays on Several Subjects''. London: J. Darby & T. Browne, or J. Osborn and T. Longman, and J. Gray, et al, 1729. *''A panegyric on the Reverend D--n S----t''. Dublin: 1730. *''Hibernicus's letters; or, A philosophical miscellany''. (2 volumes), London: J. Clark, T. Hatchet, E. Symon, J. Gray, C. Rivington, et al, 1734. Collected editions *''Selected Works'' (edited by Richard Holmes). Lanham, MD: Bucknell University Press / Plymouth, England: Rowman & Littlefield, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Arbuckle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets *List of literary critics References * John F. Woznak. "James Arbuckle and the Dublin Weekly Journal." Journal of Irish Literature, v.22 (May 1993) pp46–52 * A.T.Q. Stewart. A Deeper Silence: The Hidden Origins of the United Irishmen. Blackstaff Press, 1998. Notes External links ;About *James Arbuckle (?1700-1742) at Ricorso * Arbuckle, James (1700-1734?) Category:1700 births Category:1742 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:Alumni of the University of Glasgow Category:Irish Presbyterians Category:People from County Dublin